The passenger compartments, crew cabs, or interiors of pickup trucks and certain sport utility vehicles (SUVs) include a wall, panel, or bulkhead that is positioned behind the rear-most row of seats. The bulkhead separates the interior from a cargo bed portion of a rear cargo area. A typical bulkhead is a stationary metal panel that is supported at or along its perimeter by the vehicle body. In some vehicles, the bulkhead is replaced with a midgate assembly having one or more hinged door panels and/or windows for accessing the rear cargo area. However, conventional bulkheads or midgate assemblies may be less than optimal for certain purposes.